narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hikaru Tsuki
Pic since everyone is doing these Naruto the movie 3 edits, i was just wondering if anyone can find a good Hikaru pic! when I created the Hikaru page, I cudn't find a good pic! so cud someone take on this task? --AMTNinja 00:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :You could ask Shinsaku, he's been getting all the Naruto the Movie 3 pictures and making all the articles about the characters. --Rasengan888 15:11, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm already on the case! :) Gloqwi 02:43, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hikaru's Surname I'm not sure where it's known about what Hikaru's surname is. Unless it's known somewhere, it should be removed from the page and the name. AFAIK, he's just known as Hikaru. --speysider (talk) 13:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :If both his father and grandfather's last name is "Tsuki" I don't see what the problem is.--Cerez365™ 13:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::The question is: where does it tell you that his last name is "Tsuki"? --speysider (talk) 13:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I have no idea, I barely remember the movie. All I am saying though is that it follows logic that he would have his father's last name. It's the same thing (if I remember correctly) with people like Tokuma, Muta and Hoheto for example, we weren't told their last names but logic follow that it is.--Cerez365™ 13:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::So your just assuming it, without even having any proof of it? I just recently watched the movie and there was absolutely NO MENTION of a surname. No character mentioned his surname, they referenced them as Prince Michiru or Master Hikaru etc. When they talked to the king (Michiru's and Hikaru's dad), they called him Pops or the King. --speysider (talk) 13:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Like I said, I barely remember the movie, I'm assuming from what I see.--Cerez365™ 13:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Based on that, I'm just going to remove the reference to Tsuki, as there is no proof whatsoever that's even his surname. I can't find a single reference to his real surname anywhere, so I'm sure he has no surname. I will wait for others to input. --speysider (talk) 13:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Less than two minutes into the movie.--Cerez365™ 13:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Rather strange a fansub would mention it, when I watched the dubbed version on a DVD, that never even mentioned it. Which can I believe? --speysider (talk) 17:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::He also says so in Japanese. Since it's the original language it's more reliable than the dub.--Cerez365™ 17:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I guess. I'll have to check it again later. --speysider (talk) 17:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I know Wikipedia isn't the most credible source, but the Japanese article for this movie also lists him with that surname. Omnibender - Talk - 17:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::I guess, well I'll leave it at that. --speysider (talk) 17:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Image hard to see Unless it's just my PC, the image is hard to see Hikaru. I think one would be better from an earlier or later scene (maybe the day after the storm or when we first meet him at the beginning of the film) --speysider (talk) 18:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC)